Teravolt (Ability)
Teravolt (Japanese: テラボルテージ Teravoltage) is an Ability introduced in Generation V. It is the signature Ability of , which adopts. Effect In battle Teravolt ignores the effects of that could potentially affect the damage or effects of a move that its user executes. For example, a Pokémon with Teravolt can hit opponents that possess by using . Teravolt applies regardless of target Pokémon, but only to moves executed by its user (so if two Pokémon in a Double Battle both know Earthquake, only the Pokémon with Teravolt can hit a Pokémon with Levitate). Unlike , which completely negates a target's Ability, the opponents' Abilities otherwise remain in effect: * Abilities that prevent status conditions (such as and ) will not protect the Pokémon from receiving the status condition; however, many of these Abilities also have effects to cure the Pokémon of the status condition if afflicted, which are not negated by Teravolt. * If a Pokémon with consumes a held in response to the move of a Pokémon with Teravolt, it will become confused if it dislikes the flavor (although Own Tempo will then activate and cure it of confusion). Teravolt can ignore the Abilities of Pokémon other than the target; for example, if a Pokémon with Teravolt uses on a Pokémon whose ally has , the target will still be . When a Pokémon with Teravolt uses a move, even the effects of allies' Abilities (notably , , and ) are ignored for the duration of that move. As such, if the move of a Pokémon with Teravolt triggers an Ability (such as or ) or item (such as Destiny Knot), the Pokémon with Teravolt will not be protected by its allies' Abilities; likewise, if a Destiny Knot held by a Pokémon with Teravolt is activated during the use of its own move (such as in response to the target's ), that target will not be protected by its allies' Aroma Veil. This also means that a Pokémon with Teravolt will not gain due to an ally's Flower Gift. If a Pokémon with Teravolt forces a Pokémon to switch in with a move like or , Abilities that affect entry hazards will be ignored if possible; if forced to switch in this way: * Pokémon with will be affected by and , unless they are or holding an Air Balloon. ** Pokémon with Levitate can remove Toxic Spikes, if they are not Flying-type and not holding an Air Balloon. * Pokémon with will be ed by Toxic Spikes (although Immunity will then activate and cure them of poison). * Pokémon with will be ed by Toxic Spikes even during harsh sunlight. * Pokémon with , , or will have their lowered one stage by . * Pokémon that have or have an ally with will be poisoned by Toxic Spikes, and will have their Speed lowered one stage by Sticky Web. From Generation VI onward, a Pokémon with will be affected by as well. When a Pokémon with Teravolt is brought out, the message "' is radiating a bursting aura!'" will be displayed. Abilities affected Teravolt ignores the following Abilities, even in situations where the Ability could increase the power of a move (such as using on a Pokémon with or using a move on a Pokémon with ): Teravolt does not ignore the effects of , , , , , , and . Outside of battle Teravolt has no effect outside of battle. Pokémon with Teravolt In other games Description |Moves can be used regardless of enemy Abilities.}} |Damage dealt by the Pokémon's moves is not influenced by the foe's Ability. The Pokémon's moves are not influenced by the target's Ability! Electric-type moves can damage even a Pokémon with the Volt Absorb Ability. }} |The Pokémon's moves are not influenced by the target's Ability! For example, Electric-type moves can damage even a Pokémon with the Volt Absorb Ability.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In , N's Zekrom was revealed to have Teravolt as its Ability. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=兆級電壓 |zh_cmn=兆級電壓 / 兆级电压 億萬電壓 |fr=Téra-Voltage |de=Teravolt |it=Teravolt |ko=테라볼티지 Teravoltage |pt=Teravoltagem |es=Terravoltaje |vi=Siêu Điện Áp }} |2color= |3color= }} Category:Abilities that ignore other Abilities de:Teravolt es:Terravoltaje fr:Téra-Voltage it:Teravolt ja:テラボルテージ zh:兆级电压（特性）